


pocket of winter love

by IHaveNothingToDo



Series: Hourly Vibe Checks [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Farmcore, Gen, M/M, sleepy vibes, softcore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveNothingToDo/pseuds/IHaveNothingToDo
Summary: You're 4:30 pm on a winter week day
Relationships: ambiguous
Series: Hourly Vibe Checks [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654531
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	pocket of winter love

**Author's Note:**

> For Pod

My head is stuffed with cotton, my love slow with sleep. With the morning chores accomplished, I wonder if you are dragging you’re feet too.The winter months are slow as well, with the garden dormant and no more shows to take the cows too. There is nothing to do today. 

I’ve been sleeping, driven to our bed by the snowfall outside. I think of you in those little white crystals. I think of you when I shiver away from the window and bury myself into one of your hoodies. 

Our cat meows softly and curls around my feet. I think of you when I scoop them up and stumble down the hall to collapse the both of us under the covers. I get yelled at for that, in the tones of a slighted feline and I smile through my next shiver. 

.

.

.

I think of you when I dive under the covers, the ticking of the clock on the wall counting down the seconds till the blissful moment you join me in our little pocket of warmth and joy.


End file.
